


Kopciuszek

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Wróżki, A jak nie no to problem, Anna dedła, Becky to suka, Błazen Meti, Chuck pantoflarz, Demoniczni narratorzy, Dobry Gabriel, Gaddy i Bathy tru friends, I pantofelek, Kopciuszek, Kopciuszek Cas, M/M, Naomi i Samandriel są spoko, Ogarniecie ok, Przewiewne sukienki, Reszta to chuje, Tak samo jak Bella, hehe, książę Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość nie wybiera, prawda?<br/>Miłość czasem jest ślepa, ale wybierze właściwie. Pytanie brzmi czy oni nie będą ślepi i czy na pewno się odnajdą?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

„Rozglądał się dookoła, zachwycając się całym tym światem. Wszędzie stało mnóstwo straganów, a z punktu widzenia małego dziecka stoiska wydawały się olbrzymie. Po chwili poczuł silne dłonie, które podniosły go do góry i posadziły na blacie. Z zaciekawieniem zaczął dotykać przeróżnych materiałów."

\- Co tym razem szykujesz, droga Anno? - zapytała przekupka, odkładając nadgryzione jabłko na stolik.

\- Strój dla mojego łobuziaka. - Przeczochrała ciemną czuprynę włosów chłopca.

\- Dla Cassiego? W takim razie tylko jedwab. Tak, jedwab w kolorach agatu? Nie, nie, nie. W odcieniach morza. - Kobieta zacząła przeszukiwać stertę materiałów.

\- Co ty na to? - zapytała Anna.

„Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i zeskoczył z blatu."

\- Nieważne czy będzie w kolorach agatu, morza czy tęczy. Mi i tak będzie się podobać. - Objął swoją mamę.

Ta natomiast zaśmiała się i wzięła chłopca na ręce.

\- Weźmiemy ten morski – zadecydowała z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem. - Kobieta pokiwała głową i spakowała materiał do koszyka Anny. - Czy życzycie sobie czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, to już wszystko. Bardzo dzięk... - zakaszlała cicho. - Bardzo dziękujemy.

\- Oj, Anno... - Pokręciła głową. - Za bardzo się przemęczasz.

\- To nic takiego.

\- Przyznaj się, ile dzisiaj pracowałaś? Gdyby Chuck cię taką zobaczył...

\- Moja kochana, to tylko kaszel – odpowiedziała uprzejmym tonem. - Na nas już czas, prawda Castielu?

\- Prawda – powiedział wesoło.

* * *

„Mijały kolejne lata. Kiedyś mały chłopiec wyrósł teraz na całkiem przystojnego młodzieńca. Nie dziwne więc, że wszystkie panny z okolicy uganiały się za nim i robiły wszystko, żeby tylko wybrał chociaż jedną z nich. On jednak, zawsze dla nich miły, grzecznie odmawiał, powtarzając, że czeka właśnie na tę jedyną.

Niedługo później..."

„Przestaniesz przynudzać?"

„A co, opowiedziałbyś lepiej, żółtooki?"

„Czerwony, to co opowiadasz jest nudne jak flaki z olejem"

„Jak dla mnie, to jest tam za mało dynamizmu"

„Jeszcze jeden się znalazł. Dacie mi opowiadać dalej?"

„Tylko mówię, że..."

„Zamknijcie się wszyscy, bo sprezentuję wam Pierwsze Ostrze w brzuchach. A ty opowiadaj dalej"

„Bardzo dziękuję. Na czym to ja... A tak. Niedługo później postanowiono urządzić zabawę dożynkową. Oczywiście nasz bohater także zamierzał tam się wybrać..."

„Teraz moja kolej"

„I co jeszcze do tego?"

„Dwie dusze do torturowania. Moja kolej. Zabawa była genialna. Muzyka grała głośno, wino lało się strumieniami niczym krew z...

„Oszczędź nam porównań"

„Wino lało się strumieniami, wszyscy tańczyli. Naprawdę lepszego wieczoru nie można było sobie wyobrazić. Castiel zauważył tam też Annę i Chucka. No tak, jego rodzice bawili się póki mogli, bo Chuck musiał niedługo wyjeżdżać w podróż. Życie kupca nie było lekkim zajęciem."

„Tak samo jak życie Anny, ale to już inna sprawa"

„Myzuka stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Brunet obserwował kilkanaście tańczących par. On sam uśmiechał się delikatnie..."

„Cóż za poetyckie odniesienie"

„Zamknij się. Uśmiechał się widząc i podziwiając ich taniec."

„Nagle stało się coś, czego nikt nie podejrzewał..."

\- Mamo! - krzyknął Castiel, biegnąc w stronę swoich rodziców.

\- To nic, kochanie. To nic – zapewniała, próbując wstać z ziemi. Niestety nadaremnie.

\- Anno, co ci jest? Wezwijcie lekarza! - krzyknął Chuck, klęcząc przy swojej ukochanej.

\- Mamo, powiedz, że to nic takiego. Mamo, proszę – jęknął brunet, tuląc się do Anny.

\- Obawiam się, że nie... ale pamiętaj, zawsze będę z tobą - wyszeptała.

\- Mamo, błagam! Nie odchodź!

„Mimo najszczerszych chęci, nikomu nie udało się uratować Anny. Umarła, zostawiając pogrążonych w żałobie Castiela i Chucka."

* * *

\- Cas! Cas durniu, gdzie jesteś? - Rozległ się głos Balthazara.

\- Jestem na ganku, matole! - odkrzyknął Castiel, akurat rozkładając obrus na małym stoliku.

„Po chwili na ganek wpadło kilka postaci. Balthazar trzymał Gadriela za ramię, a Naomi ze swoją naburmuszoną miną wepchnęła pierwszego Samandriela."

\- Pewnie już wiesz, co się stało! - powiedział podniesionym tonem Gaddy, starając wyrać się z uścisku blondyna obok.

\- Ciele oknem wyleciało. Guzik wie, bo w ogóle nie wychodzi do miasta. - Naomi wywróciła oczami. - Właśnie dlatego tutaj przyszliśmy.

\- Do miasta przyjechała bardzo szykowna pani! - poinformował Samandriel, poprawiając czapeczkę z piórkiem.

\- A tam wyszkowna. - Balthazar machnął ręką. - Kasę ma, ale nie to jest najważniejsze.

\- Więc, co jest takiego, że musieliście mi o tym powiedzieć? - zapytał Castiel, opierajac się tyłem o stolik.

\- Niejaka Becky niedawno...

\- A co się tutaj wyprawia? Co to ma być za zbiorowisko? - zawołała Hannah, stawiając kosz z praniem na ziemi.

\- Ty pewnie też nic nie wiesz, co? Dlatego słuchaj. Niejaka Becky niedawno owdowiała.

\- Wielkie mi co, mój ojciec też jest wdowcem. - Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

\- A dlaczego to robicie aferę z ludzkiego nieszczęścia?! Do domu! Nie będziecie mi tu...

\- Ale ty nic nie rozumiesz! - odparował szybko Gadreel. - Balthazar, mów dalej.

\- Dzięki. W każdym razie pani Becky przyjechała do miasta, a my wiemy w jakim celu. - Uśmiechnął się trymufalnie. - Zamierza ponownie wyjść za mąż.

\- I co z tego?

\- To z tego, że z twoim ojcem!

\- Chyba żartujesz. Mój ojciec? - Zamrugał kilka razy.

\- Nikt inny. - odpowiedział Gaddy, prostując się jak struna. - Musisz też wiedzieć, że pani Becky ma czterech synów. Nie będziesz się z nimi nudzić.

\- Aż czterech?

\- Weź lepiej usiądź. - Balthazar podsunął Castielowi krzesło i usadził go na nim. - I tak, czterech.

„Castiel wziął głęboki oddech. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że ten dom wreszcie nie będzie stać pusty."

\- A na nas już czas. Pewnie niedługo przyjadą. To ten, przypudruj nosek, ułóż włosy czy co tam jeszcze wolisz. My lecimy. Powodzenia, młody! - Balthazar razem z Gadrielem zabrali Naomi, Hannah i Samandriela i tak szybko jak się pojawili, tak samo zniknęli.

„Młodzieniec wziął głęboki oddech. W sumie to pragnął szczęścia ojca, jak i swojego. Wytłumaczył sobie, że nie będzie już samotny, w końcu czterej bracia naraz to nie byle co!"

„Tylko Hannah miała nietęgą minę. Czuła, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego i że biedny Castiel odtąd długo już nie zazna szczęścia"

* * *

\- Witaj, Castielu! - powiedział głośno Chuck, wchodząc do środka.

\- Tato! Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem! - Brunet rzucił się ojcu w ramiona.

\- Castielu, poznaj. To Becky, moja żona, a to są jej synowie: Gabriel, Lucyfer, Michael i Rafael.

„Czterej młodzieńcy ukłonili się równocześnie. Dopiero teraz Castiel mógł im się przyjrzeć. Gabriel był najniższy z całego towarzystwa. Miał prawie złote, ciut przydługie włosy i pociągłą twarz. Począwszy od pomaranczowej koszuli, a kończąc na butach do jazdy konnej strój był w tonacji zółto-pomaranczowo-brązowej. Kolejny z nich, niejaki Lucyfer upodobał sobie ciemno zielony strój. Jedyną różnicą było to, że posiadał długi, prawie do ziemi płaszcz i jadowicie zielone lakierki. Michael, prócz prawie świecących się niebieskich oczu ubrany był dla odmiany w same czerwienie i czernie. Castiel musiał przyznać, że dość zabawnie wyglądały wielkie, bufiaste rękawy koszuli z tak samo ogronymi spodniami i czarnymi rajtuzami. Stanowczo zbyt obcisłymi. Ostatni Rafael w ogóle nie wyglądał na brata pozostałej czwórki. Może dlatego, że był czarny? Nieważe. Rafael miał na sobie dosłownie wszystko w fioletach. Dobrze by było, gdyby jeszcze to było matowe. Niestety jak było widać, upodobały mu się cekiny. Również fioletowe."

\- Miło mi, bardzo się cieszę, że mogę was poznać – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- My również się cieszymy – odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- Tato, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ciebie brakowało – zwrócił się do ojca.

\- No, no, cóż to za maniery. Okazywanie emocji i nadmiernych czułości w towarzystwie nie jest dziś w dobrym guście – burknęła pani Becky.

\- Mamusia ma rację – przyznał Lucyfer.

\- Co mamusia powie, to święte! - wykrzyknął Michael.

\- Zdanie mamusi jest niepodważalne! - dodał Gabriel.

\- Bo mamusia zawsze rację ma. - dokonczył Rafael.

\- Och, chłopcy, przestańcie. - Pani Becky uśmiechnęła się szeroko do swoich chłopców.

\- Castielu, słuchaj rad Becky. Jej synowie to dobrze wychowani i ułożeni panicze – powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Lucyfer i Michael zaczęli dźgać się łokciami w żebra, Rafael bawił się guzikami swojej kurtki, a Gabriel głosno żuł gumę.

\- Proszę pana, z całym szacunkiem, ale pani Anna także dobrze wychowała Castiela i nie uważała...

\- Milcz – przerwała jej Becky i uśmiechnęła się do Castiela.

„A trzeba wiedzieć, że ma dość straszny uśmiech"

„Właściwie psychopatyczny uśmiech"

\- Moje drogie dziecko, jesteś całkiem ładny – przyznała z ironią.

\- Masz włosy czarne jak heban – wyszeptał teatralnie Lucyfer, okrążając Castiela.

\- Oczy jak... błękit nieba – mruknął Michael.

\- Usta niczym pąk róży – oznajmił Gabriel, przyglądając im się z podniesioną brwią.

\- A skórę jak alabaster – warknął Rafael.

\- Racja, chłopcy! Ale trzeba by go trochę oszlifować – Becky przemaszerowała się przez pokój, cały czas nie spuszczając oka z bruneta.

\- By był jak diament – Lucyfer wyszczerzył się do Castiela, a reszta parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Panicz już jest jak diament! - krzyknęła Hannah.

\- Czy ktoś cię pytał o zdanie? - Macocha wwierciła w nią lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Nie – sarknęła.

\- Więc nie zabieraj głosu nieproszona. - Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Becky, czy ten ton...

\- Chciałeś coś powiedzieć? - usiadła na kolanach Chucka i pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Nie, właściwie to nie... tak tylko myślałem...

\- Oj, nie trzeba. Postaram się myśleć za ciebie. - Obdarzyła go jednym ze swoich słodko wyglądających uśmiechów.

„Moment później wstała i znowu przeszła się po pokoju. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy niewielkim portrecie Anny wiszącym na ścianie."

\- A to z pewnością droga Anna. - Chwyciła ramę obrazu i przyjrzała mu się z uwagą.

\- Pokaż, mamuś! - wykrzyknął Lucyfer, podbiegając do kobiety.

\- Ja też chcę zobaczyć! - dołączył się Michael.

\- Ja też! - ryknął Gabriel.

\- Dajcie zobaczyć! - Rafael złapał portret i pociągnął do siebie.

„Moment później rama zlamała się, a obraz upadł na ziemię"

\- To portret mamy! - krzyknął Castiel, zbierając z podłogi fragmenty płótna i ramy.

\- Mógłbyś grzeczniej – warknęła Becky.

„Chuck wstał i pocałował dłoń kobiety, tym samym zasłaniając sobą bruneta"

\- Moja kochana, to teraz twój dom. Castiel zabierze portert Anny do swojego pokoju. - Uśmiechnął się do niej, ciesząc się, że znalazł dobre rozwiązanie problemu.

\- Świetnie. A teraz chciałybyśmy sobaczyć resztę domu. Pewnie nie mieszkacie tylko w tym jednym salonie. - Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz i spojrzała na Chucka ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Tak, tak. Hannah, oprowadź panią po domostwie. Ja muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z synem. - Odciągnął Castiela na bok.

„Tymczasem procesja złożona z czterech przemiłych braciszków i ich kochanej mamusi ruszyła z gwarem za Hannah"

\- Rozumiem, że możesz czuć się nieswojo, ale to minie. Becky to naprawdę bardzo dobra kobieta. Teraz jest... trochę zmęczona podróżą – wyjaśnił Chuck.

\- Jeżeli ty, ojcze, czujesz się z nią dobrze, ja też poczuję – odpowiedział Castiel, wierząc, że tak naprawdę będzie. W końcu ojciec potrafił rozpoznać, kto był dobry, a kto zły.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie rozumiesz. I wiesz... teraz będziesz mieć dosyć czasu, żeby ze wszystkimi bliżej się poznać.

\- Musisz znowu wyjechać, prawda? - zapytał ze smutkiem.

\- To tylko targi. I to niedaleko. Wrócę za dwa tygodnie, a ty postaraj się jakoś zaprzyjaźnić ze swoimi nowymi braćmi. Zgoda?

\- Zgoda. - Przytaknął ochoczo.

* * *

„Już następnego dnia Chuck wyjechał, zostawiając Castiela z tymi jakże dobrze ułożonymi paniczami. Niebieskooki uznał, że może rzeczywiście zaprzyjaźni się z nimi i jakoś pogodzi się z macochą. W końcu wszyscy będą tu mieszkać"

„Jego szczęście jednak nie trwało długo. Któregoś dnia do domu zapukał posłaniec. Nie przyniósł on dobrych wieści."

„Dowiedziała się o tym również Becky, która tylko czekała na tego rodzaju okazję. Uznała, że nie będzie utrzymywała sieroty, która nic nie miała. Oczywiście było to kłamstwo. Chuck zapisał Castielowi cały majątek nim zdążył umrzeć."

„A jego dusza trafiła do nas"

„Cicho bądź. Niestety dla Castiela nastały trudne czasy. Macocha nie wyobrażała sobie trzymania kogoś biednego w oficjalnych pokojach. Tym sposobem niebieskooki trafił na poddasze, gdzie teraz mieścił się jego pokój. Cud, że w ogóle miał tam jakieś łóżko i kominek"

„Prócz tego, paniczowie razem z ich matką zaczęli wykorzystywać Castiela. Biedak musiał harować całe dnie, żeby zarobić chociaż na kromkę chleba"

„Zdarzało się też, że młodzieniec zasypiał przed paleniskiem, nim to dobrze zdążyło się rozpalić"

„Też mi coś. Wiele ludzi tak śpi"  
„Mówiłem ci, żebyś się zamknął. Jego nowa rodzina pozbawiła Castiela prawie wszystkich ubrań i przywilei. Zyskał tylko masę obowiązków, które daleko wykraczały poza ludzką wytrzymałość. Bywało i tak, że był zbyt zmęczony, żeby chociaż pzemyć twarz"

\- Oh, przestań już – powiedział, odkładając na podłogę wiadro z zimną wodą.

\- Co przestań, co przestań. Jasno przecież mówię. Musisz się im wreszcie postawić! To w końcu twój dom. - Hannah oparła się o ścianę.

\- To tylko drobne obowiązki. Nic takiego. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic takiego? Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś cały wysmarowany sadzą. Nie takiego cię zapamiętałam, wiesz? Wystarczy, że nagadasz Becky, a wszystko się zmieni.

\- Nie wszyscy są taki źli. Gabriel na przykład...

\- Hop, hop, jest tu ktoś? - Rozległ się cichy głos Gadreela.  
\- Jesteśmy w kuchni – odpowiedziała Hannah i z cichym westchnieniem wyprostowała się.

\- Przyszliśmy cię odwiedzić... A tobie co się stało? - Balthazar wychylił się zza Gadreela i podszedł bliżej niebieskookiego.

\- Hej, naprawdę nic. Co wszyscy zrobiliście się tacy wrażliwi na moim punkcie?

\- Pokłóciłeś się z wodą i mydłem? - Balthy obszedł Castiela dookoła.

\- To przez tę jędzę. Uczyniła z niego służącego. Ma się nawet gorzej od zwykłego niewolnika – Hannah odpowiedziała za Castiela z oburzeniem.

\- Wiedziałem, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Ale wasze jest wyjście. - Gaddy również podszedł do bruneta. - Odejdź z tego domu.

\- Wiele razy już mu to mówiłam, ale jest uparty jak osioł – żachnęła się kobieta.

\- Hannah, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Ja po prostu nie mogę opuścić tego domu. Zostawiając go, zostawiłbym całe swoje życie, najpiękniejsze chwile i wspomnienia. Tego nie można ot tak opuścić – powiedział cicho Castiel.

„Hannah machnęła tylko rękę zrezygnowana i wyszła"

\- Rozumiemy cię, ale nie możemy patrzeć, jak cierpisz – wyznał wreszcie Gadreel.

\- Pamiętaj, że gdybyś jednak przemyślał swoją decyzję, pomożemy ci – dodał Balthazar.

\- Castiel! Castiel! Gdzie jesteś?!

„Brunet wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał głos swojej macochy"

\- Tutaj! - odkrzyknął i wyciągnął z wiadra szmatę.

\- Co za żmija jedna – mruknął Balthy.

\- Hej, nie mówcie tak o niej – odpowiedział Castiel.

\- A jak ma powiedzieć? On ma rację. To i tak łagodnie. Mi na usta cisną się gorsze określenia – warknął Gadreel.

\- Daj już spokój. - Castiel wywrócił oczami.

\- Gdzie on się podziewa?! Castiel! - Ponownie rozległ się głos Becky.

\- Jestem w kuchni!

\- Lepiej już się pożegnamy, bo mógłbym tej babcie powiedzieć co nieco do słuchu! Do widzenia, Castielu. - Westchnął Gadreel.

\- Do zobaczenia. Pamiętaj, zawsze możesz zamieszkać z nami. - Balthazar poklepał niebieskookiego po plecach i już po chwili zniknął razem z drugim mężczyzną.

„Moment później do środka weszła wściekła jak osa macocha"

„Jak osa? To zbyt łagodne określenie"

„Zamknij się. Była bardzo, bardzo wkurzona"

\- Co robiłeś tyle czasu?! - Chwyciła chłopaka za koszulę.

\- Ja... cały czas byłem w kuchni. A teraz rozmawiałem... tylko króciutko.

\- Rozmawiałeś?! Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. I zapominasz się. To na pewno. Powiedz mi więc czy w komunku napalone? Nie. Nie karmię cię, żebyć tracił czas na rozmowy. - Prychnęła głośno i rozejrzała się. - A stół nakryty? Podłogi zamiecione? Obiad przygotowany?! Moi chłopcy chodzą głodni.

\- Prawie gotowy, pani matko – powiedział cichutko.

\- Oh, nie musisz tak do mnie mówić. Pani zdecydowanie wystarczy. - Puściła go wreszcie i otrzepała suknię.

\- Tak jest, pani mat... pani. - Pokiwał głową i niepewnym krokiem oddalił się do pieca, gdzie czekały gotowe dania.

\- W porządku – odpowiedziała z zadowoleniem. - Lucuś, Michałek, Gabryś, Rafałek, chodżcie na obiad!

„Po chwili cały dom stanął w krzykach"

„Już moment później do jadalni wpadł Michael, ciągnąc Lucyfera za włosy. Ten kopał ciemnowłosego po kostkach i łydkach, domagając się zwrotu jego pierścieni. Michael odskoczył tylko po to, by zaraz wywrócić się na ziemię. Lucyfer (bardziej zielona plama, jak zdążył zauważyć Castiel) rzucił się na niego z krzykiem"

„Tymczasem z drugiej strony wpadł naburmuszony Rafael. Przemierzył całą jadalnię i przystanął przy matce"

\- Mamo! A Gabriel zjadł wszystkie moje cukierki! - wykrzyczał wreszcie.

„Jak na zawołanie zza rogu wychylił się blondyn z gębą pełną słodyczy. Z wielkim uśmiechem usiadł na swoim krześle, głośno mlaskając w stronę Rafaela"

\- Widzisz?! Widzisz?! - wydarł się ponownie Rafałek.

\- Masz problem. - Gabriel wzruszył ramionami. - Trzeba było je lepiej ukrywać.

\- Skoro zjadł moje, to niech odda mi swoje! - domagał się Rafał.

\- Nawet gdybym je miał to i tak bym ci ich nie dał. - Wyszczerzył się do niego. - Za gruby jesteś.

\- Dosyć, dosyć! - Becky rozdzieliła walczących braci. - Siadamy do stołu.

„Miny wszystkich nagle zrzedły, ale posłusznie zasiedli do stołu"

„Castiel podszedł do nich nieśmiało i postawił na blacie wielkie naczynie z zupą. Teoretycznie na tym jego praca mogłaby się zakończyć, ale macocha zawsze życzyła sobie, żeby cały czas stał obok, gdyby któryś z jej uroczych synów czegoś potrzebował"

„Nie minęło parę chwil, gdy znudzony wszystkim Michael zaczął się głośno śmiać"

\- Rany, jak ty wyglądasz! -Szturchnął siedzącego obok Lucyfera. Ten również zachichotał głośno.

\- Jesteś cały w sadzy – dodał z rechotem Rafael.

\- A jaki okopcony nosek. - Gabriel obrócił się, by lepiej widzieć bruneta.

\- Castiel kopcinosek! - Lucyfer o mało nie spadł z krzesła.

\- Przestańcie! - wykrzyczał Castiel.

\- A tak w ogóle, to co ty masz na sobie? - Michael wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł bliżej niebieskookiego.

\- Czy to jakiś modny ciuszek? - zapytał Lucyfer.

\- Oczywiście! - Gabriel podskoczył tuż obok Castiela. - To najnowszy krzyk mody! - Objął go ramieniem. - Zrobiony ze szmaty.

\- Prosiłem, żebyście przestali – burknął Castiel, próbując wyrwać się z chwytu blondyna. Niestety nadaremnie.

\- Czyli taki szmaciuszek. - Zaśmiał się Rafael, nie zwracając uwagi na prośbę bruneta.

\- Kopcinosek i szmaciuszek – skwitował z drwiną Lucyfer.

\- Świetnie! - krzyknął Michael. - A może... Kopciuszek!

„Reszta braci ryknęła śmiechem na wieść o nowym przezwisku"

\- W sumie to z Castiela już nic nie zostało – podsumował Rafael z jadowitym uśmiechem.

\- Masz rację! To straszydło nie może być naszym ukochanym bratem Castielem – dodał Lucyfer.

\- Chłopcy, jacy wy jesteście dobrzy. - Becky wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do nich z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. - Cieszę się, że dbacie, by wasz brat nie był kojarzony z tym... kocmołuchem! - Zgarbiła się nieco, by spojrzeć brunetowi w oczy. - Castielu, chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, byśmy od teraz nazywali cię Kopciuszkiem.

„Niebieskooki wpatrywał się w kobietę. Wydawało mu się, że sekundy zamieniały się w godziny. Jak mógł nie odmówić? Tak czy siak będą tak na niego mówić"

\- Mogę być kocmołuchem, kopcinoskiem, szmaciuszkiem czy kopciuszkiem. Nazywacie mnie tak tylko przez mój wygląd, który zawsze może się zmienić. - Wyrwał się wreszcie z objęcia Gabriela. - Was jednak nic nie zmieni. Wszyscy jesteście podli! A na to niestety nie ma lekarstwa! - Wybiegł z jadalni.

„Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie z oburzeniem"

\- Czy mamusia to słyszała? - warknął Michael.

\- Ma tupet. Trzeba przyznać – mruknął Gabriel.

\- Dobrze, że go tak okopciło, przynajmniej nie widać jaki to on cudowny – burknął Lucyfer.

\- Ale on nawet taki wysmarowany sadzą wygląda nie najgorzej – załkał Rafael.

\- Chłopcy, dość już tego narzekania. Może być choćby najpiękniejszy na świecie, ale zapewniam was, że nigdy nie opuści tego domu. Już na zawsze zostanie tylko nędznym służącym. Wam natomiast wróżę świetlaną przyszłość... Kto wie, może już niedługo zostaniecie księciami albo przynajmniej hrabiami lub baronami?

\- Naprawdę mamusia w to wierzy? - zapytał cichutko Lucyfer.

\- Baron Michael – pisnął wesoło.

\- Książę Rafael – zaintonował z dumą, wychodząc na przód.

\- Książę? - Gabriel parsknął śmiechem. - Książę Gabriel i... - Spojrzał na Rafaela z niesmakiem. - I hrabia Rafael.

* * *

„Macocha i synowie nie szczędzili Castielowi pracy i obowiązków"

„Może tylko Gabriel okazywał trochę empatii chłopakowi, oczywiście gdy reszta nie patrzała. Mimo to Castiel był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny"

„Niestety reszta miała coraz większe wymagania. Wykorzystywali chłopaka, jak mogli. Od rana do wieczora w domu było słuchać ich krzyki. W końcu imię Kopciuszek przylgnęło do sieroty, jakby nigdy wcześniej innego nie miał"

\- Dłużej tak tego nie wytrzymam – załkał cicho, zbierając z podłogi potłuczony talerz. - Dlaczego właśnie mnie spotyka taki los? Co ja im wszystkim zrobiłem, że są dla mnie tacy okrutni?

„Położył się na podłodze, nie widząc lepszego wyjścia. Na górę miał za daleko. Zresztą i tak niedługo będzie musiał wstać, więc naprawdę mu się to nie opłacało"

* * *

\- Kopciuszku! Kopciuszku! - Rozległ się głos macochy.

\- Jestem w kuchni, pani! - zawołał cicho, zbierając się z podłogi.

\- Jak tu wygląda, co ty robiłaś tyle czasu?! Co ty wyprawiasz?! - warknęła, widząc bałagan.

\- Przysnąłem...

\- Więc zbudź się! Lada moment będą tu posłańcy księcia! Mam ich przyjąć w takim bałaganie?! - ryknęła na niego.

\- Posłańcy księcia? Przyjadą do nas? - zapytał z ożywieniem.

\- Do nas? - Prychnęła. - Przyjadą do mnie i do moich synów.

\- Po co tu przyjadą? - Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie twój interes. Bierz się do sprzątania – warknęła i wyszła szybko.

„Castiel złapał miotłę i przystanął na moment. Czego oni mogli chcieć?"

\- Cas! Cas, można? - zawołał Samandriel, wychylając się zza drzwi.

\- Któż mnie woła? - zapytał głośno. - Nikt od dawna już tak do mnie nie mówił.

\- Cas! Nie mów, że nas nie pamiętasz. - Do środka weszła Naomi.

\- To ty? Myślałem, że zapomnieliście o mnie. - Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jak moglibyśmy zapomnieć o tobie? - oburzyła się kobieta.

\- Ta wiedźma nie chce nas tu wpuścić. Dzisiaj udało nam się wemknąć – wyjaśnił szybko Samandriel.

\- A reszta jej chłopczyków jest zajęta wybieraniem strojów – powiedziała Naomi. - Jednak nie o tym przyszliśmy porozmawiać.

\- Chcieliśmy cię powiadomić, że po wsi krążą posłańcy księcia z listem zawiadamiającym o balu. - Zachichotał Samandriel.

\- Tak. Zapraszają wszystkie panie i panów. Podobno książę ma wybrać na tym balu swoją przyszłą żonę – dodała Naomi z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- A ty nie zastanawiaj się tak długo tylko przebierz się w coś odświętnego. W tym stroju nikt cię nie zaprosi. Poproś Hannah, żeby ci pomogła, a my lecimy.

\- Też musimy jakoś wyglądać – Naomi pociągnęła Samandriela za kołnierz i razem szybko wybiegli z kuchni.


	2. Rozdział 2

„Kilka minut później rozległ się głos trąbek, a do drzwi tego domu zapukało trzech pięknie odzianych mężczyzn. Becky dosłownie doskoczyła do drzwi i wpuściła do środka posłańców, podczas gdy..."

„Podczas gdy jej synowie bardzo odważnie i po męsku znieśli wieść o balu i posłańcach"

\- Szybko, szybko już tu są – zapiszczał Michael.

\- Nie mogę. Normalnie zaraz nie wytrzymam. - Lucyfer machał dłońmi na wszystkie strony jakby miał Parkinsona.

\- To ja nie wytrzymam. Zaraz zemdleję – jęknął Rafael, opierając się o Lucyfera.

\- Czym się stresujecie? Z waszymi mordami i tak nigdzie was nie wpuszczą. - Gabriel wywrócił oczami i zerknął w stronę drzwi, w których właśnie pojawili się posłańcy.

\- Chłopcy, ustawić się, trzymać fason – skarciła ich Becky i zaraz ukłoniła się przed mężczyznami.

\- Witamy czcigodnych panów i panią – powiedział pierwszy posłaniec z dość mocno widoczną brodą i wszyscy trzej ukłonili się głęboko.

„Bracia razem z matką również odpowiedzieli na ukłon"

\- Przybywamy w imieniu jego wysokości, księcia Deana! - oznajmił kolejny mężczyzna tym razem z przydługawymi brązowymi włosami.

\- Na jego prośbę i rozkaz mamy do odczytania list, którego treść powinna dotrzeć do uszu każdej panny i każdego panicza – trzeci w jasnych, krótko ściętych włosach zaczął szukać pergaminu.

\- To z pewnością tyczy się moich synów. - Becky wskazała na ustawionych w równym rzędzie paniczów.

\- Chłopaki, macie pergamin? - szepnął jasnowłosy posłaniec.

\- Nie, przecież ty go miałeś – odpowiedział ten najwyższy z długimi włosami. - A to nie Benny miał go trzymać?

\- Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. To nie ja. W ostatnim domu...

\- Witam szanowne panie i panów! - zawołał naprawdę niskiego wzrostu błazen, który wymachiwał pergaminem.

„Wszyscy trzej posłańcy rzucili się w stronę mężczyzny i zabrali mu list"

\- A to kto? - zapytała Becky.

\- To Meti, nasz nadworny błazen. Żartowniś z niego – odpowiedział nerwowo najwyższy.

\- Tak, ma skłonność do przesadnych kradzieży – dodał jasnowłosy, wpatrując się chłodnym wzrokiem w błazna, który teraz zaczął tańczyć.

\- I nie trzeba zwracać na niego uwagi. - Długowłosy rozwinął pergamin i odchrząknął głośno. - Odczytuję treść listu. Jego wysokość, książę Dean I, pragnie ogłosić iż wkrótce się ożeni. Zgodnie jednak z tradycją musi najpierw się ożenić.

\- Taki zwyczaj, nie wybrzydzaj – dodał Metatron, machając głową, przez co dzwoneczki na jego czapce zaczęły dzwonić.

„Jasnowłosy momentalnie pociągnął błazna za ramię w swoją stronę i zgromił go wzrokiem"

\- Meti, nie przeszkadzaj – warknął.

\- Tak jest, jaśnie... taj jest, mości hrabio – ukłonił się nisko przed nim i pochasał w drugi kąt pokoju.

\- Niestety książę nie znalazł jeszcze wybranki serca, dlatego jest pełen nadzieji, że właśnie taką spotka na balu. Z tej okazji w najbliższą sobotę zaprasza wszystkie piękne i dobrze urodzone panie na bal. Żywi również nadzieję, że nie tylko on znajdzie tam sobie żonę, dlatego zaprasza też wszystkich paniczów – dokończył długowłosy i spojrzał w kierunku oniemiałych młodzieńców.

\- Dlatego właśnie zapraszamy ciebie, o pani i twoich synów na sobotni bal. - Jasnowłosy ukłonił się przed nimi z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Pani, czy masz tylko czterech synów? - zapytał ten z brodą.

\- Musimy wiedzieć kogo zaanonsować – dodał szybko długowłosy, nie mogąz zrozumieć, dlaczego ten najniższy młodzieniec cały czas się na niego gapił i uśmiechał się.

\- Tak, tylko czterech: Gabriela, Michaela, Lucyfera i Rafaela – odpowiedziała z dumą.

\- Ym... przepraszam. - Castiel nieśmiało wychylił się zza stołu.

\- A to kto? - zapytał jasnowłosy.

\- Kopciuszek, smoluczek czy cudny kwiatuszek? - zarechotał Meti, cały czas dzwoniąc tymi swoimi upierdliwymi dzwoneczkami.

\- Metatron! - ryknęli wszyscy posłańcy.

\- To nikt – odezwała się wreszcie Becky.

\- To tylko służący – dodał Michael i zasłonił sobą Castiela.

\- Zwykły pomocnik – upierał się Lucyfer.

\- Nikt ważny. - Gabriel machnął ręką.

\- Zapewniam! - krzyknął Rafael.

„Jasnowłosy posłaniec zmierzył wszystkich uważnym spojrzeniem i westchnął głęboko"

\- Czy mógłbym poprosić o szklankę wody? - zapytał wreszcie.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – Becky pokiwała głową. - Kopciuchu, przynieś panu wody. - Zaklaskała w dłonie, spoglądając na Castiela, który posłusznie wykonał rozkaz.

„Gdy tylko brunet podszedł trochę bliżej, ostrożnie niosąc szklankę, Lucyfer podstawił mu nogę, a ten wywrócił się tuż przed mężczyzną"

\- Przep... przepraszam – szepnął ze strachem, ale zamiast krzyku poczuł, że ów mężczyzna podniósł go.

\- Nic się nie stało – uśmiechnął się lekko do niego, wpatrując się w jego oczy. - Więc zwą cię Kopciuszkiem?

\- Tak, panie – spuścił wzrok.

\- Skąd tak dziwne imię? - zapytał z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- Wolałbym o tym nie mówić – odpowiedział cichutko.

\- John, czas na nas – zawołał długowłosy, czując się coraz dziwniej pod baczną obserwacją blondyna.

\- Tak, tak, już idę – odpowiedział nieco głośniej, puszczając Castiela.

\- John czy nie? Zgadujemy? Czemu go tak dzisiaj zwiemy? - zachichotał Metatron, za co zaraz otrzymał uderzedzenie w łeb od Benny'ego.

\- Drogie panie, John, obowiązki wzywają – powiedział najwyższy.

\- Faktycznie. Pora ruszać w dalszą drogę. Żegnamy i liczymy na obecność szanownych paniczów i czcigodnej damy. - John skłonił się ponownie przed nimi razem z resztą posłańców.

\- Będziemy na pewno – odpowiedziała Becky i ukłoniła się.

„Gdy posłańcy i upierdliwy błazen już wyszli, macocha zmieniła wyraz twarzy z małego uśmiechu na wściekły grymas"

\- I co się tak gapisz? Bierz się do pracy! - ryknęła na uśmiechniętego Castiela.

\- Co? Ale przecież nie mogę! Też muszę przygotować się na bal – powiedział z zaskoczeniem.

\- Bal? - zaskrzeczał Lucyfer.

\- Jaki bal? - zapytał szybko Rafael.

\- Przecież posłańcy wyraźnie powiedzieli, że wszyscy jesteśmy zaproszeni! - krzyknął brunet.

\- Ja nic takiego nie słyszałem. - Zaśmiał się Michael.

\- Ani ja. Zabieraj się za sprzątanie. - Machnęła na niego ręką. - My tymczasem musimy się przygotować.

„Moment później macocha z synami wyszła, rozprawiając głośno, co powinni założyć na najbliższym balu"

„Chyba jesteś ślepy. Nie wszyscy wyszli"

„Przestań mnie obrażać"

„Uspokójcie się, do jasnej cholery"

\- Stary, proszę cię, nie wychylaj się tak więcej – mruknął Gabriel, siadając na stole.

\- Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem? - zapytał Castiel.

\- Ja wiem, że nic, tu wiesz, że nic. Ale ta reszta przygłupów tego nie wie – odpowiedział z wyrozumiałością.

\- Mógłbyś im wreszcie o tym powiedzieć – burknął i zaczął rozpalać w kominku.

\- Nie, bo jeszcze mi się oberwie.

\- Więc po co tu zostałeś? Co, nadal chcesz się ze mnie śmiać? Proszę bardzo! - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Cassie, gdybym chciał się śmiać, zrobiłbym to w dużo ciekawszy sposób. Teraz chcę ci pomóc. - Zeskoczył ze stołu i podszedł do niego. - Pewnie jeszcze dzisiaj wszyscy pojadą do miasta. Ja też. Ty tymczasem pójdziesz do mojego pokoju i otworzysz największą skrzynię. Na samym dnie powinien leżeć jeden z twoich strojów. Weź go i dobrze schowaj aż do balu.

„Castiel spojrzał na niego z radością i zaraz rzucił mu się w objęcia"

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! - zapiszczał.

\- Spokojnie, nie ekscytuj się tak. - Zaśmiał się cicho. - Ale na serio dobrze go ukryj, bo drugiego niestety nie mam, a moje ciuchy będą dla ciebie za małe. A teraz bywaj. - Poklepał go po głowie i wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

„Jak polecił Gabriel, Castiel przeszukał dokładnie największą skrzynię, gdzie wreszcie znalazł zielono-brązowy strój. Nie był może pierwszej jakości, ale zdecydowanie nadawał się na bal. Cieszył się, że w ogóle coś miał. Cieszył się też, że przynajmniej jeden z jego przyrodnich braci okazywał mu chociaż odrobinę szacunku"

„Przez resztę czasu starał się pomagać braciom i macosze, jak tylko potrafił, licząc na to, że tym sposobem uda mu się zmiękczyć ich serca"

„Gdy nastał dzień balu, w domu macochy wrzało! Wszędzie dało się słyszeć krzyki zarówno młodzieńców jak i kobiety. Wszyscy starali się wyglądać jak najlepiej. W końcu taki bal to coś wielkiego!"

„Castiel, czy jak to wołali na niego Kopciuszek, uwijał się jak mógł, byleby tylko ze wszystkim zdążyć, ale reszta domowników miała coraz większe wymagania, a Castiel coraz mniej cierpliwości"

\- Dosyć tego! - ryknął, gdy po raz kolejny musiał przyszywać guziki. - Czy wy możecie na chwilę przestać?! Ja naprawdę nie daję już rady!

\- Znowu nie chce ci się pracować, co? - warknął Michael.

\- Ty tylko chciałbyś leżeć i się obżerać, prawda?! - dodał groźnie Rafael.

\- A co tu się wyprawia? - zagrzmiła Becky, wchodząc do środka.

\- Bo Kopciuch nie chce nam pomóc – burknął Lucyfer.

\- Czy to prawda? - Zmierzyła lodowatym spojrzeniem Castiela, który momentalnie się skulił.

\- Nie... ja tylko... ja się staram, ale nie umiem tak szybko – powiedział cichutko, czując narastajacy stres.

\- Też mi coś. - Prychnęła. - A czas na zrobienie sobie stroju to miałeś, co?! - ryknęła, pokazując mu przyszykowany strój. - Myślałeś, że tego nie zauważę?! I może jeszcze myślisz, że pojadziesz na bal? Śmieszne. Skąd ty go w ogóle wziąłeś, co?

\- Ja... ja.... - zaczął się jąkać. - Ja... ten... od...

\- Pewnie wygrzebał w jakimś śmietniku – odpowiedział za niego Gabriel, cały czas chichocząc.

„Castiel spojrzał na blondyna. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że ten właśnie obronił go przed gniewem macochy"

\- To dlatego ten ciuszek jest w takim stanie. - Zaśmiała się głośno. - Tutaj mamy nadpruty rękaw, o a tutaj wystają jakieś nitki. - Przesunęła palcami po cienkim materiale, który bez trudu rozerwała.

\- Nie! Proszę... - załkał głośno, chcąc jakoś odebrać jej strój.

\- Och, jak mi przykro. Całe twoje ubranko jest to wyrzucenia. To tylko zwyczajne szmaty – zasyczała i cisnęła strojem prosto w kominek. - A ty zostajesz tutaj. Posprzątaj wszystko i nawet nie myśl o tym, że pojawisz się na balu. Chłopcy, idziemy.

„Macocha i zadowoleni bracia pojechali na bal"

„Zrezygnowany Kopciuszek stracił nadzieję, że też tam będzie i że uda mu się spotkać Johna"

„Tak Johna, nie księcia. Nie o niego mu chodziło, a o zielonookiego Johna, który podniósł go, gdy się przewrócił"

„Poczuł wówczas coś, czego nie czuł od dawna. Coś... jakby przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele"

„I dziwny przypływ... szczęścia?"

„Tak, szczęścia... aż bała się o tym myśleć"

* * *

 

\- Pojechali... zniszczyli wszystko i pojechali... - załkał, siadając na ziemi. Spojrzał w kierunku kominka, gdzie właśnie dopalały się resztki jego stroju. - Czy będę tu tkwił do końca życia?

„Nagle wszystkie światła zgasły. Castiel wstał odruchowo, spodziewając się... czego? Nie był do konca pewien"

„Moment później pojawiły się przed nim trzy świetliste postacie. Jaśniejące, biało-niebieskie światło biło od nich. Brunet nie był do końca pewien czy byli to ludzie, czy jakieś ponad naturalne stworzenia. Niemniej sprawiały wrażenie pięknych i majestatycznych, mimo że nie widział ich dokładnie"

„Czuł jednak ich energię. Był tego pewien, że dysponowały nieskazitelnie potężną mocą, której pragnęły użyć w dobrym i właściwym celu"

\- Kurwa, mógłbyś bardziej uważać – burknął pierwszy. - Nadepnąłeś mi na kieckę, chuju.

\- Spierdalaj, Uriel. Mam w dupie twoją kieckę. Moja jest piękniejsza. - Pacnął go różdżką zakończoną na końcu świecącą się gwiazdką.

\- Ogarnijcie się, matoły – warknął trzeci i zapalił wszystkie pochodnie w pokoju. - Wybacz za moich kumpli, ale to naprawdę imbecyle.

\- Sam jesteś imbecyl, Zachariasz – szczeknął ten drugi.

\- Zamknij się Barthy. - Zachariasz wywrócił oczami.

\- To lepiej ty się zamknij. - Bartholomew wyprzedził Zachariasza i objął Castiela ramieniem.

„Niebieskooki dopiero teraz zauważył, że wszyscy trzej mieli takie same, długie do ziemi zwiewne sukienki zakończone na górze gorsetem"

„Nawet ja nie wymyśliłbym gorszego stroju dla trzech starych facetów, ale dobrze, już się nie wtrącam i przestań tak wymachiwać tym Ostrzem"

„W każdym razie kiecki były zrobione z czegoś tak cholernie cienkiego, że Castiel widział prawie wszystko, co było pod sukienką. Dobrze, że te-kurwa-wróżki miały chociaż majtki"

"Poprawka, oni... one miały pantalony"

\- Kim jesteście? - zapytał nieśmiało Castiel.

\- Dobrymi wróżkami – odpowiedział chrapliwym głosem Zachariasz. - A to moje siostry... ekhm... bracia.

\- To niemożliwe! Jesteście aż trzy?! - zawołał Castiel.

\- No raczej – Uriel wywrócił oczami. - I teraz powinienem coś powiedzieć o mocy dobra i innych tego typu gównie, ale przejdźmy do machania różdżkami.

\- Pomachać różdżką to ty sobie możesz w łóżku – skracił go Barthy.

\- My czarujemy – poprawił go Zachariasz.

\- No dobrze, ale o co właściwie chodzi? - Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- No już, kurwa, mówiłem o sile dobra. Bla, bla, bla, teraz damy ci coś w zamian za twoją wytrwałość.

\- Różdżki w górę, panowie! - krzyknął Uriel.

„Wszyscy faceci... wróżki ustawili się dookoła Castiela i zaczęli go okrążać"

\- Siostry, zaczynamy! - wykrzyczał Zachariasz. - Wzywam wszystkie siły tego świata! Przybywajcie!

\- Wichry!

\- Gromy!

\- Błyskawice!

\- Gwiazdy!

\- Słońce!

\- Ksieżyc!

\- Ziemia!

\- Woda!

\- Pilot do telewizora!

\- Ogień!

\- Powietrze!

\- Przybywajcie!

\- Na nasze skinienie!

\- Przybywajcie!

\- Zmieńcie tego biednego chłopca!

\- W pięknego panicza, którego uroda przyćmi wszystkich innych!

\- I na zamek go przenieście!

\- Na bal księcia!

\- Wielki bal!

„Nagle pojawiło się wielkie światło i oślepiło biednego chłopaka. Poczuł, jak energia przepływała przez niego i wychodziła na zewnątrz. Czuł jednocześnie ciepło i zimno. Wiedział, że właśnie działo się coś niezwykłego. Nagle zwykłe szare ubrania zmieniły się w przepiękne, błękitne szaty, a on sam nagle pojawił się w srebrnej karocy"

\- Pamiętaj, czar działa tylko do północy – szepnął Barthy.

\- O północy magia przestanie działać – dodał Zachariasz.

\- I wszystko będzie jak dawniej – westchnął Uriel.

* * *

\- Proszę się ustawić! - powiedział głośno długowłosy. - Taniec główny czas zacząć!

„Moment później wszyscy dobrali się w pary. Gdy tylko muzyka miała zacząć grać, na schodach pojawił się Castiel, wprowadzając wszystkich w osłupienie. Zszedł szybko po schodach, nie wiedząc, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Wszyscy mieli pary, właściwie tylko on był sam"

„Zmieszany już miał zamiar się odsunąć, gdy podszedł do niego niezwykle pięknie ubrany mężczyzna i poprosił go do tańca. Brunet ochoczo skinął głową"

\- John? - zapytał nieśmiało, gdy znowu ujrzał te przepiękne jak szmaragdy oczy. - Wyglądasz zupełnie jak książę.

\- John? A, rozumiem. Zapamiętałeś moje imię, kiedy rozwoziliśmy zaproszenia – odpowiedział z tym samym uśmiechem, co wtedy.  
\- Imię, kolor oczu, usta, ciepło ramion...

„Castiel zarumienił się mocno i rozejrzał się po sali. Wszystkie pary oczu zwrócone były w ich stronę"

\- Wszyscy na ciebie patrzą – dodał zmieszany.

\- Uwierz mi, patrzą na ciebie. - Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. - A co jeśli ci powiem, że nie jestem Johnem?

\- Nie?

\- Nie! Mam na imię Dean i... jestem księciem – wyznał mu na ucho.

\- Ojej... - spłonął jeszcze mocniejszym rumieńcem. - Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie mówiłeś?

\- Wolałem, żeby wszystkie panny w okolicy nie dowiedzały się, że jestem księciem. Chciałem znać ich reakcje – parsknął cichym, zduszonym śmiechem. - I wiesz, liczyłem na to, że spotkam tę jedyną.

\- I spotkałeś?

„Tym razem to książę zarumienił się wściekle i nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, nastąpiła zmiana partnerów"

\- Kto to był? - warknęła Bella, obejmując sztywno Deana.

\- Nikt ważny – odpowiedział z obojętnością.

\- Więc dlaczego tańczyłeś z nim, a nie ze mną? - zapytała z wyrzutem.

„Blondyn zlustrował ją dokładnie. Znowu miała na sobie intensywnie czarną suknię z jadowicie czerwonymi dodatkami. Jasne, kręcone włosy spięła brylantową spinką. Mimo tak bogatego i wystawnego stroju nie zachęcała do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy"

\- Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. Poza tym mogę tańczyć z kim chcę, droga Bello.

\- Kim był ten nieznajomy? - burknęła.

\- Nie wiem.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci to?!

\- Mieliśmy przecież umowę. - Westchnął ciężko. - Jeżeli nie znajdę właśnie tej jedynej, ożenię się z tobą.

\- Może to właśnie ja jestem ta jedyna? - zapytała szybko. - Tylko na mnie popatrz, płonę z miłości do ciebie!

\- Do mnie czy do tronu?

\- Wasza wysokość! - prychnęła oburzona.

„Dean tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc, że znowu miała nastąpić wymiana partnerów. Na szczęście znowu trafił właśnie na tego onieśmielającego młodzieńca"

\- Nie wszystkim się podoba, że jestem tutaj – brunet przyznał ze smutkiem.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Ja bardzo się cieszę, że tutaj jesteś – odpowiedział szybko. Naprawdę miał dziwną ochotę, żeby pocałować go tu przy wszystkich.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał nieśmiało, patrząc na niego z zachwytem.

\- Tak – pokiwał lekko głową. - Proszę cię, zdradź mi, jak ci na imię?

„Nagle rozległ się dźwięk bijącego zegara. Castiel spojrzał ze strachem na tarczę, uświadamiając sobie, że czar za moment przestanie działać"

\- Pamiętaj, tylko do północy! - usłyszał głos Zachariasza.

\- Gdy zegar przestanie bić, czar pryśnie! - dodał głośniej Uriel.

\- I wszystko będzie jak dawniej! - dorzucił Barthy.

„Castiel momentalnie rzucił się w stronę głównych drzwi. Musiał zdążyć. Nikt nie mógł zobaczyć go w ubraniu zwykłego służącego. Absolutnie nikt!"

\- Dokąd uciekasz?! - krzyknął za nim książę i pobiegł w jego kierunku.  
„Już prawie go miał, już złapał materiał jego kamizelki, gdy nagle potknął się o próg i razem z tajemniczym młodzieńcem stoczył się ze schodów. Nim zdążył się pozbierać, dostrzegł, że niebieskookiego już nie było. Metr dalej leżał tylko jego but"

\- Sam, Benny, szukajcie go! - ryknął ze wściekłością, a następnie wziął but do ręki. Dlaczego tylko to mu po nim pozostało?

\- Wasza wysokość, będziesz się uganiał za jakimś nieznajomym? - zaprotestowała Bella.

\- Obiecałaś! Obiecałaś, że nie będziesz przeszkadzała! - warknął na nią. - Że cierpliwie poczekasz! Myślałem, że można ci ufać.

\- Można! I czekam! - uśmiechnęła się do niego szyderczo. - Proszę, biegnij za nim, jeśli wiesz dokąd.

* * *

\- Nie, to wprost nie do pomyślenia, żeby jakiś zupełnie obcy... mężczyzna zagrnął MÓJ tron i MOJEGO Deana. Tak długo starałam się, skakałam dookoła księcia, żeby teraz to wszystko stracić?! - burknęła sama do siebie, chodząc po opustoszałej sali balowej.

\- Przepraszam, hrabino – powiedziała Becky.

\- Co się stało? - warknęła ze złością.

\- Przypadkiem byłam świadkiem rozterek hrabiny. Sądzę, że mogłabym jakoś zaradzić. - Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

\- Niby jak?

\- Chyba domyślam się, kim był ów młodzieniec, którym tak zainteresował się książę.

\- Powiedz, prędko! - prawie krzyknęła.

\- Nie tak szybko – pomachała jej palcem przed nosem. - Mogę sprawić, by zniknął na dobre. Wtedy ty zostaniesz żoną księcia. Oczywiście nie za darmo.

\- Co muszę zrobić? - zapytała ożywionym tonem.

\- Chcę, aby moi synowie otrzymali dobrze urodzone panny. A dla mnie... tytuł hrabiny. To wystarczy

\- Załatwione. Ukryj go albo zrób z nim co uważasz, byleby książę go nie zobaczył.

* * *

\- No, no, a co my tu mamy? - Zarechotała, bawiąc się pantofelkiem.

„Castiel zdębiał. Jakim cudem ona go znalazła? Brunet ukrył wcześniej drugi bucik w popiele, majac nadzieję, że nikt go tam nie znajdzie. Reszta stroju magicznie zniknęła, ale buty zostały.

\- To... but – powiedizał cichutko i wrócił do pracy. Może odłoży go gdzieś i Castiel będzie mógł go schować?

\- Widzę, że to but – sarknęła. - Zastanawia mnie, co on robił u ciebie. - dodała zgryźliwie. - Od kogo go masz?!

\- Ja... dostałem...

\- Ty? Dostałeś? Ciekawe od kogo! - Zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Dostałem go w prezencie... - upierał się cichutko.

\- Powiedz jeszcze, że od dobrych wróżek – mruknęła.

\- Właściwie to wróżków...

\- Jesteś żałosny. Nie dało wymyślić się bardziej normalnego kłamstwa? - Prychnęła. - I co zamierasz z nim zrobić?

\- Pójdę do księcia i powiem mu prawdę! - Krzyknął, wstając z miejsca.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz! Zamknę cię na górze, tam nikt cię nie znajdzie!

\- Nie masz prawa mi tego robić! - ryknął w obronie.

„Niestety na nic się to nie zdało"

„Macocha zamknęła go, tak jak mówiła. Zdawało się, że już nic nie odmieli losu biednego chłopaka"

„A pantofelek?"

„A pantofelek trafił do kominka. Idealnie wyprawioną skórę i miliony małych brylancików przykryła warstwa kurzu i popiołu"

* * *

\- Stary, mówię ci, lepszego faceta nie mogłem sobie znaleźć – przyznał tęsknie Sam. - Szkoda, że tamten wieczór tak szybko minął.

\- Byliście tam do samego rana. - Zaśmiał się Dean. - Nie mówiąc o dziwnych odgłosach z twojej sypialni.

„Długowłosy zarumienił się wściekle i odwrócił wzrok"

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, ale chciałbym znaleźć też tego, który zgubił pantofelek. To właśnie ten jedyny – zwierzył mu się przyciszonym głosem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że go odnajdziemy – odpowiedział Sam.

* * *

\- Jadą! - krzyknął Lucyfer. - Rany Julek, jadą!

\- Posłańcy księcia i sam książę we własnej osobie! - dodał głośno Michael.

\- To chyba najlepszy dzień mojego życia! - wtrącił Rafael.

\- I co w tym wielkiego? - Gabrielowa brew poszybowała do góry. Jak na razie to tylko on zachowywał się tutaj normalnie, a jako jedyny przeżył epicką noc w jednej z sypialni wielkiego pałacu księcia Deana. Co najlepsze właśnie z królewskim bratem, niejakim Samuelem.

„Niedługo później na wielkim placu rozstawili się ochroniarze księcia, posłańcy i wreszcie sam książę"  
„Gabriel przystanął przy słupie, słuchając uważnie obwieszczenia wygłaszanego przez faceta jego życia"

\- W imieniu Jego Książęcej Wysokości, Księcia Deana, chcialibyśmy ogłosić, iż dama bądź pan, na stopę którego bedzie pasował ten oto pantofelek, zostanie żoną... bądź mężem księcia.

\- Zapraszamy wszystkich do przymiarki! - dodał Benny, ustawiając taborek na środku niewielkiego podwyższenia.

„Długo by mówić, jak to wszystkie stopy nie pasowały do pantofelka. Albo za małe, albo za duże, za szerokie, za wąskie i tak dalej..."

„Blondyn przeszedł się bliżej królewskiego grona i zatrzymał się tuż przy Samie"

\- Hej, skarbie – zamruczał, a długowłosy zaczął rozglądać się na boki. - Tu na dole, Łosiu.

\- G.. Gabriel? - zapytał z radością.

\- Nie, Zając Wielkanocny. Wiem kogo szukacie i wiem, gdzie ten ktoś się znajduje – powiedział cicho, wyraźnie uważając na to, by nie słuszała tego Bella, która stała na drugim końcu podestu.

\- Poważnie? To znaczy... Jesteś pewien?

\- Brunet, średniego wzrostu, nieco niższy od waszego księcia, oczy błękitne jak niebo, usta czerone niczym... muszę dalej tłumaczyć? Chodź po niego, ale musimy uważać na moją mamuśkę. - Wskazał mu dyskretnie uśmiechającą się szeroko kobietę. - Nie wiem, co znowu kombinuje, ale naprawdę mi się to nie podoba.

\- Ym... - Sam zastanowił się chwilkę, szepnął coś na ucho Benny'emu i zeskoczył z platformy. - Prowadź.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Że idę po coś ważnego.

\- A co on odpowiedział?

\- Że jedna noc powinna mi jak na razie wystarczyć.

„Gabriel parsknął śmiechem i pomknął razem z Samem do domu"

\- To będzie wymagało trochę większej siły, Łosiu. - Wskazał mu ciężkie drzwi. - Ale poczekaj moment. - Podszedł i kucnął obok nich. - Cassie, jesteś tam?

\- Co? Tak jestem. A gdzie miałbym być? - zapytał ponuro.

\- Misiaczku, odsuń się od drzwi. Ekipa ratunkowa przybywa – odpowiedział radośnie i dał znak Samowi, by zaszarżował na drzwi.

„Wystarczyły dwa porządne uderzenia, by drzwi uległy naporowi. Gabriel wszedł pierwszy do środka i chwycił Castiela za rękę"

\- Szybko, bo twój książę jeszcze odjedzie – zarechotał.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Nie czas teraz na rozmowy. Gabriel ma rację – wtrącił Sam i popchnął Castiela w stronę wyjścia.

„Tymczasem u księcia..."

\- Czy to już wszyscy? Czy wszyscy przymierzyli już pantofelek? Tak? To świetnie! - powiedziała Bella, chwytając się Deana. - Widzisz kochanie? Sprawa załatwiona.

„Blondyn popatrzał na nią przez dłuższą chwilę i odetchnął głęboko"

\- Tak. Sprawa załatwiona – przyznał z niezadowoleniem. - Niniejszym ogłaszam, iż hrabina Bella zostaje moją...

\- Dean, stój! - krzyknął Sam. - To znaczy... Wasza Wysokość raczy chwilę poczekać!

\- O co tym razem chodzi? - burknęła Bella.

\- Jeszcze on musi przymierzyć! - powiedział Gabriel, wpychając Castiela na podest.

„Dean zamrugał kilka razy i podszedł bliżej ubrudzonego sadzą chłopaka"

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał cicho.

\- To nikt! - Wepchnęła się Bella.

\- Zamilcz! - ryknął na nią i usadził młodzieńca na taborecie.

„Gabriel zdjął buta Castiela, a Sam szybko założył pantofelek"

\- Nie może być inaczej. Przecież to ty! - powiedział Dean, biorąc bruneta w ramiona.

\- To ja. I nazywam się Castiel – wyszeptał, po raz kolejny zatapiając się w pięknie jego zielonych oczu.

„Moment później ich usta zbliżyły się do siebie"

„A oni żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Kon..."

„Oni jak i Gabriel i Sam żyli długo i szczęśliwie"

„Koniec!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nie bijcie za błędy, ale moja beta nie chciała tego betować XD  
> \+ pisałam to po nocach :D


End file.
